


Green Light

by anondingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anondingle/pseuds/anondingle
Summary: Based on the lyrics to Lorde's Green LightThis is set before Robert married Chrissie, he and Aaron are in the midst of their affair and Robert still hasn't realised the extent of his feelings for Aaron.





	1. Chapter 1

_I do my makeup in somebody else's car_

_We order different drinks at the same bars_

 

Aaron looked down after he took another gulp of his pint; he was stood one side of the pub as his ‘lover’ was stood the other. The magnificent Robert Sugden, smiling and laughing at his _adoring_ audience. Aaron took another gulp. If only they knew, if only everyone in this entire village knew the Robert Sugden he knew. He watched on as Robert poured himself another glass of Red wine then watched him top up the glass of his fiancée. Yes, his lover was engaged, in fact his _lover_ was engaged to a woman.

 

_I know about what you did and I wanna scream the truth_

_She thinks you love the beach, you're such a damn liar_

 

As he downed the rest of his pint he put his glass back down on the bar a little more forcefully than was necessary. He caught Robert’s eye for a brief second, he could see his cocky smirk and Aaron had to bite his lip. He hated lying to everyone, he hated the fact that a smug arrogant bastard like Robert Sugden was making him lie to everyone.

 

“Want another one son?” his mother interrupted his train of thoughts from behind the bar.

 

“Yeah go on,” he nodded as she filled up the glass for the 3rd time that evening.

 

He snuck another glance over to Robert, watching as he wrapped his arm around the woman and kissed the top of her head. Thinking back to 3 days ago when Robert was doing the same thing to him. They’d been for a weekend away, to the ‘beach’ if you could call Skegness a beach. Robert had made up a story about a high school reunion, a lads trip to the sea side.

 

“You know me, I love the beach,” before a fake laugh and a roll of the eyes in Aarons direction. He was on the phone to the fiancée while Aaron was opening a couple of beer bottles. “Yeah ok, I’ll see you tomorrow, bye.”

 

“So, when are we heading to this beach you love so much,” asked Aaron as he sat himself down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Why would we go to the beach, everything we need is in this room. Me, you and this bed.” Robert pushed Aaron back on the bed then straddled his hips. “See, everything you need.” He leant down and started kissing his neck.

 

_Those great whites, they have big teeth_

_Hope they bite you_

 

“Another bottle of red when you’re ready Chas,” Robert called from his seat, breaking Aaron from his daydream.

“I hope you’re not charging that to the company credit card, I didn’t give you one of those so that you could go around treating my daughter with her own inheritance.” Lawrence White, owner of Home Farm and businessman extraordinaire. Also Roberts soon to be father-in-law.

 

“Dad, don’t complain, you’re drinking it too. Plus, we’re talking business.” Chrissie White, daughter of Lawrence White and Roberts soon to be wife.

 

“Anything I should be aware of?”

 

“Just a new lead Roberts found, he’s going to go to Manchester this weekend to sign off on the big deal.”

 

“So, you’ve decided to celebrate early.”

 

“Lawrence, this is going to be a big deal, this red is nothing compared to what you’ll want to be drinking this time next week.” Robert glanced at Aaron, another smirk. Yes, he was going to Manchester to sign a deal this weekend. He was also taking advantage of a second weekend away with his dirty little grease monkey.

 

“Well then, I guess this is to team White.” Lawrence raised his glass up towards Robert.

 

“And Sugden.” Robert concluded as he clinked his glass to his future father in laws.

 

****** 

 

The following weekend

 

_Thought you said that you would always be in love_

_But you're not in love no more_

 

Aaron was stood at the bar they’d agreed to meet in, waiting on Robert to sign off on his big deal. When he woke up that morning he’d been in two minds about turning up tonight. He knew sleeping with a soon to be married man was wrong but there was something in the back of his head that made him go. The second weekend in a row they’d spent together. Robert was getting braver. When they’d first started he was more cautious, he’d have never stayed a whole night with Aaron.

 

“Well, look who I’ve bumped into in the middle of Manchester,” Robert winked as he put his hand on Aarons shoulder. “What a coincidence.”

 

“Not really, when you’ve invited me for a dirty weekend away.” Aaron said as he turned back to look into the bottom of his pint glass.

 

“Alright then, not in the mood for a bit of roleplay.” Robert took his hand back and tried to grab the barman’s attention.

 

“Is that what this is to you? A game. You play the cocky, closeted business man and I’m the bit of rough on the side.”

 

“Oh come on Aaron, don’t ruin this. We both know what this is.”

 

“Yeah of course, you’re the loving fiancé and I’m the man you’re secretly fucking.”

 

The barman approached them and Aaron could feel Robert moving a little further away, he shook his head in disappointment.

 

“Hey, can we get 2 pints of the summer pilsner.”

 

“Sure thing,” the barman winked back at Robert.

 

“Looks like his gaydar is working just fine,” Aaron muttered only loud enough for Robert to hear.

 

“I’m not gay Aaron, I love Chrissie and this is just a casual thing. You knew what you were getting into from the start.”

 

“You don’t look like a man in love to me.”

 

The barman placed the pint glasses in front of the pair, Aaron picked up his and moved to one of the booths in the corner. Robert shortly followed and sat himself down opposite.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask me how my deal went?”

 

“I’m not really bothered about how your deal went.”

 

“It was great, thanks for asking.” Robert interrupted as he glared at Aaron, “it’s going to be big money, and it’ll mean more weekends away. With you I hope.”

 

Aaron glared back, “even when you’re married?”

 

Robert took another sip and didn’t respond. He hadn’t made up his mind how long this fling was going to last, he was enjoying himself and he knew Aaron was enjoying himself. Where was the harm in that?

 

He loved Chrissie…didn’t he?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aarons night away carries on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. Hope you're enjoying!  
> Let me know if there are any other songs you think suit Robron for another fic.
> 
> I love writing along to songs.

It was later on that evening, they’d made their way to canal street. Aaron had somehow convinced Robert to go to into a gay bar.

 

Robert hated gay bars.

 

But he knew he had to warm Aaron up a bit more this evening before he was taking him back to their hotel room.

 

_Did it frighten you_

_How we kissed when we danced on the light up floor?_

_On the light up floor_

 

“Sambuca?” Aaron shouted in Roberts ears as they clambered their way through the crowd to the bar.

 

“I’m more of a tequila man myself,”

 

“Sambuca it is then,” Aaron winked at him. As he fought his way through to get the barman’s attention.

 

Robert followed closely behind; the crowd pushed him closer into Aarons back. He enjoyed being this close to Aarons arse in public. He placed his hand into Aarons back pocket as he grabbed onto his 3rd favourite body part. His 1st were Aarons eyes, it was soppy but true. They were so blue, and held so much emotion. He knew exactly what was going on in Aaron’s head when he got the chance to stare into his eyes. His 2nd favourite was…well; it was something that would be getting a lot of attention when they got back to their hotel room that evening.

 

Aaron grinned as he handed the shot back to Robert over his shoulder, “enjoying what you’ve got your hands on?”

 

Robert necked the shot back with his free hand before grimacing back at Aarons grin.

 

“Here’s something to wash it down with,” Aaron handed him a bottle of bud as he made Robert remove his hand and walked him backwards from the bar.

 

“My choice of shot next,”

 

Aaron laughed, he had finally relaxed, he knew that nobody would know them hear and they could be like any other couple. Touching each other in public, kissing each other, doing whatever the hell they wanted to each other.

 

“Fancy a dance?”

 

“I don’t dance.”

 

“Is that a fact?” Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand and dragged him to the cheesy light up disco floor.

 

Robert placed his hand back into Aarons back pocket while the other brought the bottle of bud up to his mouth. They were closer than they had ever been in public.

 

Aaron could feel the butterflies in his stomach as Robert pressed up against him. He stared into his eyes and leant forward. Robert closed the gap between them pushing his lips onto Aarons. They were lost in their own world. Tongues exploring each other’s mouths like they’d never been there before. When they eventually broke apart they were both gasping for air.

 

“I think I’m ready to see where you’re taking me back to tonight,” Aaron murmured before kissing Roberts neck.

 

_But I hear sounds in my mind_

_Brand new sounds in my mind_

Robert grabbed Aarons hand and dragged him out of the bar, they made their way up to princess street where Robert hailed a taxi, fingers intertwined with Aarons.

 

“The Lowry hotel please mate,” he instructed the driver as they got into the back of the taxi.

 

“Serious?” Aaron looked him in the eye, shock on his face. He knew the Lowry hotel, one of Manchester’s best hotels.

 

“Only the best for you,” Robert whispered before pouncing his lips back on Aarons.

 

“How did you get this past Lawrence?”

 

“I’m paying, I wanted to treat you. To treat us.”

 

Aaron bit his lip; he wanted to say something about Chrissie or Lawrence not being able to see this on the credit card statements, but thought again so as not to ruin the mood.

 

They pulled up outside the hotel and Robert handed the driver a £20 note telling him to keep the change before pulling Aaron out of the taxi. They walked up the stairs and into the grand hotel. Aaron couldn’t help but look around at the grandeur of the establishment. This wasn’t cheap.

 

Robert lead Aaron to the lifts and tapped his foot impatiently before one turned up. He pulled him in and pressed the button for the top floor. As soon as the doors closed he pushed Aaron up against the mirrored walls. Kissing every inch of his face and neck. Aaron found his lips in seconds and deepened the kiss. They heard the ping before the doors opened onto the penthouse suite.

 

“You better get used to this lifestyle, the amount of money I’ll be getting out this deal. We’ll stay in the top hotel of every country.”

 

“So this…it’s going to carry on after you’re married then.”

 

“If you want it to.”

 

Aaron bit his lip and nodded, maybe Robert would leave her eventually. Maybe he would love him back eventually. This was going to be the best he could get. For now.

 

Robert got back to the kissing, stripping Aaron of his jacket as he moved him through the lounge. Discarding his own top over the baby grand piano they stumbled past. On their way to the bedroom they managed to strip each other until there was nothing left.

 

Robert pushed Aaron back on the bed, reminiscent of their last hotel room experience.

 

As was the rest of the evening.

 

When they finally pulled apart from each other, dripping in sweat and breathing heavily, Aaron glanced at Robert. There was something different about this time.

 

There was something new, something even more exciting than every other time.

 

It was like he could hear a different emotion in Roberts voice when he had called his name in pleasure. He felt like he could hear Robert declaring his love for him in his head. He knew that would never happen. But it didn’t stop his mind working overtime that night.

 

*****

 

The morning after Aaron woke up before Robert, he carefully peeled Roberts arm from his waist as he got out of bed and tried to find the trail of his clothing.

 

He got himself dressed before exploring the suite in search of the coffee machine.

 

He sat himself down on the sofa with his fancy black coffee while checking his phone, 2 missed calls from his mum. 2 missed calls from Adam. 5 unread messages. Just as he was about to check the messages ‘Mum’ flashed up on the screen, she was calling again.

 

“Hi mum,” he tried to speak as normally as he could, while trying to be quiet and not wake Robert up.

 

“Where the hell are you?” Chas shouted down the phone at him.

 

“Out.”

 

“Out where exactly? I know you didn’t come home last night. I checked with Vic and I know you didn’t stay there last night, so you obviously didn’t go out with Adam like you’d said you were. Son, I wish you’d stop lying to me.”

 

“My plans changed alright, I’m old enough to not have you checking up on me 24/7.”

 

“While you’re living under my roof I have every right to wonder where you are at night.”

 

Aaron heard the bed creaking, before footsteps heading his way.

 

“Look mum, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later.” He hung up before she had a chance to say anything else.

 

“At least it shows she cares.” Robert mumbled as he joined Aaron on the sofa.

 

“I’ve got to get back Robert.”

 

“But I got us a late check out.” Robert leaned over and started kissing Aarons neck, he knew his weak spots, but Aaron pushed him off.

 

“Won’t your wife be wondering where you are?”

 

“She’s not my wife yet Aaron, and no, she knows I’m busy.” He went back to kissing Aarons neck.

 

“She doesn’t know what you’re busy doing though does she.”

 

Robert sighed and sat back, “Look Aaron, I’d rather just get back to what we were doing last night. If you really want to have this chat then we may as well make our way back to Emmerdale.”

 

Aaron bit his lip and looked Robert in the eye, he knew he was wound up now but he couldn’t help thinking about how wrong this situation was. “Sorry, how about you order us some room service and I’ll go and get in the shower.”

 

“Or, I could join you in the shower and we save room service for after?” Robert raised his eyebrows in a mischievous way.

 

Aaron smirked as he ran towards the bathroom, Robert hot on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night away they make their way back to the village, but what is Aaron about to find out about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world Andy and Katie aren't in Emmerdale.
> 
> Just in case anyone doesn't know this song, here is the link to the youtube video.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMK_npDG12Q
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, glad people are enjoying! I'm on a bit of a writing weekend so hoping to finish this off and start a couple of other song lyric fics.

_But honey I'll be seein' you 'ever I go_

_But honey I'll be seein' you down every road_

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

 

Robert drove them back to the village in his fancy sports car; he dropped Aaron off a mile outside of Emmerdale. They both knew it wasn’t worth any questions being spotted in the same car.

 

Aaron walked down to the village whilst Robert sped off to Home Farm.

 

“So, where did you get to then?” Came his mothers voice as soon as he opened the back door to the pub. No chance of him sneaking in undetected then.

 

“I told you, I was out.”

 

“Out where,”

 

“In Hotten.”

 

“All night long?” Chas raised her eyebrows at her son; she could tell when he wasn’t telling her the truth.

 

“I crashed on a mates sofa.”

 

“Which mate?”

 

“Am I going to get the third degree every time I stay out over night?” Aaron sighed as he made his way to the sofa and took a seat.

 

“Yes, when you stay out for 2 weekends in a row.”

 

“Fine, I met a lad. Nothing serious, so don’t get your hopes up.”

 

Chas grinned, “I knew it, you’ve actually been smiling for once lately.”

 

“Well get over it, I’m going for a shower.”

 

He made his way up the stairs and into the shower, the one he’d had earlier that day hadn’t done much good in the way of him actually washing his body. He’d been too busy washing, kissing and enjoying Robert.

 

When he returned back down to the pub Adam and Vic were at a table eating their lunch.

 

“So much for covering for me,” Aaron mumbled as he sat himself down next to Adam.

 

“Sorry mate, didn’t think your mum would be asking questions.” Adam gave him and apologetic look.

 

“She’s the whole reason I asked you to cover.” Aaron snapped back.

 

“Don’t have a go at him,” Victoria interrupted, “If you want me to lie for you then you should probably fill me in on the cover story.”

 

“Well, I thought your boyfriend over here would have done that.”

 

“I didn’t think Chas would be asking questions!” Adam held his hands up. “Listen, I’ll do better next time, presuming there is a next time. How did it go? Are things getting serious with this guy?”

 

“No,” Aaron shot him a look; he couldn’t tell him anything about Robert. Especially when his sister was sat across from them.

 

“Oh come on Aaron, we want some gossip.” Vic smiled back at him.

 

“A bottle of your finest champagne please Diane,” they were interrupted by the loud booming voice of Lawrence White. “We’re celebrating.”

 

Aaron, Adam and Vic all looked over to Lawrence who was shortly joined by Chrissie and Robert. Arms around each other’s waists, grinning from ear to ear, Aaron felt sick to his stomach and looked back down at the table.

 

“Coming right up, what are you celebrating exactly?” Asked Diane as she got 3 champagne flutes from underneath the bar.

 

“Me,” Robert smirked as he took the glasses from her.

 

“Yes, you should be very proud of your step-son Diane. He’s just signed us a very big deal.” Lawrence took the open bottle from her and started pouring. “In fact, why don’t you get yourself a glass and join us.”

 

Diane grinned, "free champagne, who could say no to that." She looked around and caught Aarons eye, “Aaron pet, can you cover behind the bar for me. Your mums popped out for a bit.”

 

“Fine,” Aaron mumbled, he got up and made his way to the bar. Normally he would have argued back, he did not want to serve the Whites knowing what he’d been doing with Robert last night…and this morning.

 

“To Roberts new deal,” Lawrence held up his glass.

 

“And,” Chrissie interrupted, “to us finally setting a date!” She squealed as the four of them clinked glasses.

 

“You’ve set a date! How exciting, when is it going to be? How long have I got to get a new hat?” Diane asked after taking a sip of the bubbles.

 

“It’s going to be in 5 weeks time.” Chrissie grinned, moving her hand to Roberts thigh.

 

‘Poor bitch,’ Aaron thought to himself. Genuinely thinks that they’re going to live happily ever after. She doesn’t know the real Robert. Only Aaron knew him, the real him, the one he was afraid to show to the rest of the world.

 

He caught Roberts eyes as the groom to be nodded in the direction of the back room. Aaron knew Roberts signals now. He meant to meet him out the back of the pub. Aaron shook his head back; he wasn’t going to run around after him like some obedient little puppy running round after his owner.

 

Robert stood up and made his way to the bar, “Another bottle of champagne.”

 

“Forgotten your manners?” Aaron glared back at him.

 

“Another bottle of champagne, please.”

 

Aaron retrieved a bottle from the fridge and popped the cork.

 

“Round the back in 5,” Robert whispered as he took the bottle from Aarons hand, brushing their fingers together slightly. Aaron felt the butterflies in his stomach awaken. He sighed and nodded back. He hated that Robert could make him give in so easily.

 

Robert took his phone out of his jacket pocket and held it up to his ear, before signaling to Chrissie that he was taking a call outside. Aaron waited another 5 minutes before calling Diane back to the bar, making an excuse about having agreed to go and see Paddy.

 

When he finally made his way out of the back of the pub Robert was sat on the back wall.

 

“I’m sorry,” Robert said as they made eye contact.

 

“For what,” Aaron grumbled back, kicking a loose stone around.

 

“I should have told you about us setting a date for the wedding already.”

 

“When,”

 

“I thought you heard…5 weeks.”

 

“No, I mean when did you set the date.”

 

“Well we discussed it Friday, then Chrissie booked it yesterday.”

 

“When you were with me.”

 

“Look Aaron,” Robert stood up and moved himself closer to Aaron. “I’m sorry, but this is how things have to be.”

 

“Why are you marrying her Robert?

 

“I love her Aaron. You know what the score is.” Robert held onto Aaron’s arms, “but I’ve got a plan, for us to keep this going.”

 

Aaron looked up at him, biting his lip.

 

“You know wylies farm, well I’ve told Chrissie that I’m going to get it done up and use it as extra office space for my side of the home farm business.”

 

“And?”

 

“And, I thought we could use it. As a place for us.”

 

“You mean you can use it as a place to fuck people who aren’t your wife.” Aaron shrugged him off.

 

“No, it would be just for us. You’re the only other person I’m sleeping with and I want that to carry on.”

 

“You really think she’s going to fall for it?”

 

“Well, it is going to be office space. But I’ll put a bed in there too, I’ll tell her it’s for late nights in the office. She trusts me.”

 

“She shouldn’t.”

 

“Work is going to start this week. There isn’t much to do to it so it should be ready in about 5 or 6 weeks.”

 

“Won’t you be rushing off on a honeymoon around then?”

 

“No, we decided to leave the honeymoon until later in the year.”

 

Aaron nodded, “ok, well I guess you better be getting back to your wife.” He didn’t wait for Roberts reply; he turned and walked back into the pub, making his way up the stairs to his bedroom. He took a glance out of his bedroom window and saw Robert walking off down the road instead of going to the front of the pub. He shouldn’t have started sleeping with someone who was getting married. He didn’t think it would turn into this. It was hard seeing Robert everywhere he went.


	4. Chapter 4

_'Cause honey I'll come get my things, but I can't let go_

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

_Oh, I wish I could get my things and just let go_

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

 

Today was the day; Robert Sugden and Chrissie White were getting married. Aaron had barely slept last night, turning and tossing all night. It was probably because he’d been trying to sleep next to the man himself. Robert had told Chrissie that it was traditional for them to be apart the night before the wedding and Wylies farm had just finished being converted into his office space so he’d stay there. He just forgot to mention he’d have company.

 

Aaron grabbed his phone from the bedside table and saw it flash 5:45am back at him. He sighed and decided to get up. There was no point attempted sleep now.

 

He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, Robert had brought him his own toothbrush to keep there. It made him feel even weirder about this situation. How often was Robert expecting them to stay here?

 

Afterwards he walked through to the small kitchen space Robert had made them build in. He picked up ‘his’ coffee mug, he even had his own coffee mug here, and put it under the fancy coffee machine then pressed the black coffee button.

 

He took his coffee through to the office space and sat down on the sofa that had been put in there.

 

How was he going to get through this day, he’d known it was coming for the past 5 weeks but had hoped that something would make Robert change his mind.

 

Aaron had to make a decision, either leave Robert today. No coming back. No slip ups. No contact at all. Or carry this on and try to not feel any guilt.

 

He sat there for a while thinking things over before the sunlight started to filter in the room, his eyes were drawn to the suit hung up in its protective cover. He knew that he’d never be able to let Robert go. He needed a sign to show him what he should do. A green light flashing in the right direction.

 

The phone on Roberts desk started ringing, it was way too early for any business calls. It must be a family member. The phone rang a further 6 minutes before the old fashioned answering machine kicked in.

 

“Hi,” he heard the female voice, “Robert, it’s Bex.”

 

Aarons eyebrows creased, who the hell was Bex.

 

“You can’t marry my sister. You don’t love her Robert. What we have, it’s something special.”

 

Aaron sat himself upright with shock.

 

“I’m not coming today, I can’t bring myself to watch you marry her. You know where I am if you change your mind. You know you want me really, I’ll be getting the same inheritance as her Robert. If you’re really that desperate for the cash I will be getting it to.”

 

Aaron stood up; if this wasn’t his green light then he didn’t know what was.

 

“Well, give me a call. Hopefully I’ll see you soon when you’ve changed your mind. Bye Robert.” She hung up.

 

Aaron couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid. Of course he wasn’t the only one Robert was sleeping with. He left his coffee on Roberts desk and made his way back to the bedroom. He was still asleep.

 

Aaron grabbed the bag he’d brought with him the day before, Robert had told him to bring some spare clothes with him. That he could leave stuff of his own here because it was a place for just them. Bullshit.

 

He put the bag over his shoulder as he gave one last look at Robert, smiling in his sleep, and turned. He slammed the front door to the office behind him as he left without looking back.

 

_Sometimes I wake up in a different bedroom_

_I whisper things, the city sings 'em back to you_

 

Aaron awoke, head banging. His vision blurred and he had to blink a few times before he could focus on where he was. He didn’t recognise anything about this room. He turned his head to see blonde hair beside him, for a second he thought it was Robert, but then realised those lips definitely weren’t Roberts. He must have met this guy at the bar last night and gone home with him. The last thing he could remember were the 5 Sambuca shots he’d taken.

 

He hadn’t gone to the wedding yesterday. He couldn’t bring himself to see Robert marrying Chrissie. After he’d gone back to the pub and put his bag back into his room he’d gone to see Adam. Vic was at Home Farm organizing the food for the wedding so it was just the two of them. Aaron had broken down and told Adam that he’d just ended things with the guy he’d been seeing. Adam knew not to push Aaron too far so just let him talk and cry. Aaron had asked Adam to join him for a night out in Hotten but Adam had to go to the wedding so Aaron decided to head out on his own.

 

He heard his phone vibrating on the floor below him. He reached down and his hand fumbled around until it reached the object and brought it up to his face. It was his mum. Aaron pressed the hang up button hoping she’d be directed to his voicemail. He noticed that she’d already called a couple of times. He’d also had a couple of calls from Adam and 10 calls from Robert.

 

He checked his text messages.

 

‘Be careful mate, see you tomorrow.’ From Adam.

 

‘Aaron, please answer my calls.’ From Robert.

 

‘Why did you leave without saying bye?’ From Robert.

 

‘I’m worried about you, just let me know where you are.’ From Robert.

 

‘You took your bag with you, what’s going on?’ From Robert.

 

‘Just let me know you’re safe.’ From Robert.

 

It looked like he gave up around 3am as that was the last text he’d received from him.

 

Aaron heard the strange man next to him let out a snore. He remembered he was in a strangers house and knew he had to get out of there quickly. He sat up as slowly as he could and got out of the bed trying to make as little noise and noticeable movement as possible. The man never stirred. Aaron picked up his clothes from the floor and made his way out of the bedroom door. He put his clothes back on and looked around trying to find his way out of this house. He walked down the hallway and found himself at a front door. He opened it and realised he was in a block of flats. Eventually he made his way out of the building and found himself in the center of Leeds. He must've headed there after Hotten got boring. He got some cash out and flagged down a taxi, this was going to be an expensive taxi ride home.

 

When the cab finally pulled up outside the woolpack Aaron paid his fare and got out, he could feel eyes baring into the back of his neck and turned his head. Robert was sat outside the café staring at him. Aaron pulled his hood up and headed into the pub.


	5. Chapter 5

_All those rumors, they have big teeth_

_Hope they bite you_

 

Aaron didn’t hear from Robert again for a few weeks, he changed his number and whenever their paths crossed in the village Aaron turned and headed in a different direction.

 

It wasn’t until he was stood at the bar in the woolpack with Adam having a beer that he overheard Roberts name being mentioned.

 

“Did you hear she kicked Robert out?”

 

Aaron turned his head and saw Leyla and Alicia chatting in the corner.

 

“Yeah, what the hell happened?” Leyla quizzed her sister.

 

“Well apparently she went up to wylies farm where his new office is when he wasn’t around,” Aarons ears perked up. “She found 2 toothbrushes in the bathroom and a pack of condoms on one of the bedside tables.

 

“No way! I knew he was trouble.”

 

Aaron racked his brain to think about what else she could have found at the office, he knew Robert had bought stuff just for him.

 

“They had a big bust up at Home Farm and she kicked him out last night.”

 

Aaron couldn’t help but wonder where Robert had stayed that night. He turned to his best mate who was also listening in on the gossip.

 

“It’s true, he crashed on our sofa.” Adam said to his mate. “I didn’t know about the condoms and toothbrush though.”

 

“What did he say happened?” Aaron asked trying to feign that he wasn’t that interested.

 

“He said that she was a control freak and wouldn’t let him have his own space, he also said he needed a night away to get his head together. He made it sound like he’d left her.”

 

“Do you believe him?”

 

“Aaron mate, I really don’t care. I just don’t want him sleeping on my sofa for another night.”

 

“Yeah,” Aaron felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, a text from a number he hadn’t got saved in his phone.

 

‘Hi Aaron, it’s Robert. I got your new number from Vics phone. Can we meet up?’

 

Aaron put the phone back in his pocket, he’d think about it later.

 

*****

 

_Thought you said that you would always be in love_

_But you're not in love no more_

 

It didn’t take Aaron long to think about it, he knew he would give in to Robert eventually.

 

‘Sure.’ Was all he replied.

 

‘Meet me at the lay by in 10.’

 

“Sorry mate, I’ve got to head off.” Aaron told his friend.

 

“Where you going in such a rush?”

 

“I’ll tell you later,”

 

“Yeah, sure, see you later.”

 

Aaron walked through to the back of the pub and got in his car. He sped off heading towards the lay by, Robert was already there, stood up leaning against the front of his car.

 

“What did you want?” Aaron asked as he walked towards Robert.

 

“You.”

 

“Well you can’t have me Robert.”

 

“Why did you leave without saying bye?” He could see the hurt in Roberts eyes and dropped his own gaze to the floor.

 

“You were getting married.”

 

“You knew I was getting married when we started, something happened, what did I do?” Robert pleaded with him.

 

“You were sleeping with other people.” Aaron looked up at him; he could feel the familiar burn as tears started building up in his eyes.

 

“What? No I wasn’t. It was only you.” Robert looked shocked.

 

“I heard the voicemail from Bex, I was sat in your office because I couldn’t sleep and she rang then left that voicemail.”

 

He could see Roberts face drop, “Bex and I aren’t sleeping together Aaron. She has a crush on me; I slept with her once a long time ago. She can’t get over me.”

 

“Yeah because you’re so irresistible.” Aaron scoffed.

 

“Please Aaron, you’re the only one, she doesn’t come close, no one else comes close.” Robert moved forward to hold onto Aarons arms.

 

“Not even your wife,” Aaron replied bitterly looking Robert in the eye.

 

“No,” he replied keeping the eye contact.

 

“She’s kicked you out so you’ve come crawling.”

 

“No, well yes, she did kick me out. But I’ve not come crawling back. Aaron I need you in my life.”

 

“I thought you loved your wife.”

 

“I did…I do. But I love you too. I love you more.”

 

Aaron shook his head, he couldn’t cope with all this. All these things that Robert was saying. They didn’t make any sense to him, how could he love him? He’d always made sure Aaron knew that he came second to the great Chrissie White.

 

“I promise you Aaron. I want to be with you.” Robert moved his face closer to Aarons, touching foreheads. “Lets leave Emmerdale together.”

 

Aaron pulled away, “Is that your answer to everything? Running away.”

 

“We could start a new life together, anywhere you want.”

 

“I’m happy with my life here thanks.”

 

“I can’t be myself here,” Robert pleaded, “please come with me.”

 

“You don’t get it do you.” Aaron shook his head before looking Robert in the eyes. “Running away isn’t going to make you be you, what are you going to say to Vic? To Diane? What do I tell my mum?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“I’m not running away, I’m here if you want me but you have to want me here.”

 

Aaron headed back to his car, he sat down and looked up at Robert. He hadn’t moved. Aaron turned the car on and drove back to the village.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on a bit of a writing binge today. Hoping to get this finished and all up by the end of the day!

_Did it frighten you_

_How we kissed when we danced on the light up floor?_

_On the light up floor_

 

Aaron lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling while his mind was running through a hundred questions. Had he made a mistake? A couple of months ago he’d be packing his bag right now ready to run away.

 

He had to make sure Robert was sure about them, he couldn’t risk leaving and getting his heart broken with no one he knew around to help pick him up.

 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to read the message.

 

‘Can you let me in.’

 

It was from Robert, Aaron sighed as he sat up. He wanted to let him stew a bit more, he didn’t want to hear his excuses any more.

 

‘Aaron please, I want to talk.’ His phone vibrated again.

 

‘We’ve already talked’ he typed back.

 

‘I’m not going to try and talk you into running away again. I want to talk about us.’

 

Aaron knew it was pointless arguing with him; he walked down the stairs and opened the back door to let Robert in.

 

“Before you ask, my mum and Diane are both serving in the pub, so don’t worry. No one will see you.” Aaron said as he walked back up to his bedroom. Robert nodded and followed him.

 

Aaron sat himself down on his bed, Robert closed the bedroom door behind him and stood awkwardly looking around.

 

“Whats wrong, you’ve been here before.”

 

“Well last time I had other things on my mind.” Robert smirked, his eyes reaching Aarons.

 

“You said you wanted to talk.”

 

“Yeah,” Robert sat himself down on the bed next to Aaron. “I’m sorry about before, you know me, I talk a lot of bullshit…”

 

“So that was all bullshit?” Aaron looked hurt.

 

“No, of course not. Just the bit about running away. I do want to be with you. I’m choosing you Aaron.”

 

“What about Chrissie?”

 

“I’m going to tell her everything.”

 

“You’re ready to be outed to everyone?” Aaron bit his lip, was this conversation actually happening?

 

“I wouldn’t say I’m ready, but I don’t want to keep us a secret anymore.” Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand. “When we were in Manchester that night, it’s the most real I’ve ever felt. It’s taken me a while to get my head around all of this, but nothing has compared to that feeling. Being able to kiss you in front of everyone without a care in the world was so different.”

 

Aaron could see the truth in Roberts eyes, he could feel the tears starting to well up in his own. “So, what do you want to do?”

 

“Well, I need to talk to Chrissie.”

 

Aaron nodded, “Yeah, you do. I want you to be certain though.”

 

“I’ve never been more certain in my life.” Robert leaned forward and kissed Aaron hard, he pushed his tongue forward to deepen the kiss. Aaron opened his mouth, willing Robert closer.

 

Robert pushed Aaron backwards on the bed, pulling at the zip on his hoody.

 

“No, wait.” Aaron stopped the kissing and sat back up.

 

“What?” Robert looked back at him hurt.

 

“I’m not being your bit on the side anymore Robert. You have to end things with Chrissie before this,” he pointed between the pair of them, “can carry on.”

 

Robert nodded, “Okay, I’ll go back to Home Farm now…can I spend tonight with you though?”

 

“As long as you’re a single man when you come back here then yes, you can spend the night here.”

 

Robert stood up and opened Aarons bedroom door, “I’ll see you later then.”

 

*****

 

 

_But I hear sounds in my mind_

_Brand new sounds in my mind_

 

Everytime he heard a noise Aaron thought it was his phone, hoping for Robert to send him a text, or call or anything really. He wanted to know what was going on. He’d left this room 3 hours ago now, surely that was enough time to tell Chrissie that he was leaving her for him.

 

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, they didn’t sound like Roberts…then he heard other pairs. Aaron sat up straight as his bedroom door flew open and Chrissie walked in followed closely behind by Robert and Chas.

 

“YOU!” Chrissie shrieked at him. “You’ve been sleeping with my husband.” She was sobbing in between shrieks.

 

Aaron stood up, “Chrissie, I’m sorry…”

 

He was interrupted by Chrissie slapping him across the face.

 

“Oi! You don’t come into my home and hit my son.” Chas barged past Robert and grabbed Chrissie by the arm pulling her away from Aaron.

 

Aaron put his hand on his sore left cheek.

 

“Mum, it’s fine, I deserved it.”

 

“Get your hands off me.” Chrissie pulled free from Chas’s grip.

 

“What the hell is going on Aaron?” Chas looked between the 3 other people stood in front of her.

 

“Your son, has been sleeping with my husband. Sneaking around behind our backs. Apparently I’ve been married to a gay man.”

 

“Chrissie, I told you, I’m not gay.” Robert interjected, before looking at Aaron, “I’m bi.”

 

Aaron smiled at him, he was proud to hear Robert finally say those words out loud.

 

Chas looked between Aaron and Robert, “Is this true?”

 

“Yeah,” Aaron smiled without taking his eyes off Robert.

 

Robert smiled back at him, he was finally being true to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I like a happy ending. I don't like Chrissie much on the show so tried to make her a bit nicer.
> 
> Starting work on my next fic already.
> 
> Thanks for the love and enjoy the soppy ending.

_But honey I'll be seein' you 'ever I go_

_But honey I'll be seein' you down every road_

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

 

When Aaron woke up the next morning, he had a smile on his face. Robert was in his bed. The same Robert Sugden who last night finally opened himself up to the world and admitted that he was bi.

 

Aaron was still grinning at him when he opened his eyes.

 

“What?” mumbled Robert, smiling back through sleep.

 

“I’m so proud of you y’know,”

 

“I know.”

 

Robert reached for his phone, after the show down with Chrissie last night he and Aaron had stayed in Aaron’s room. They decided to put off facing questions for the night and just enjoy each other’s company.

 

*****

 

_'Cause honey I'll come get my things, but I can't let go_

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

 

“Will you come with me?” Robert and Aaron were sat at the dining table eating some breakfast they’d thrown together.

 

“Yeah,” Aaron mumbled through a mouth full of food. “Where?”

 

Robert smirked, “To Home farm, I need to pick up my stuff.”

 

“It might be best if I drive you up but stay in my car, I don’t fancy another slap.”

 

“And let me go in their by myself?”

 

“Aww, does Robert need a bodyguard?”

 

“Shut up,” Robert poked Aaron in the side jokingly and the both laughed.

 

“Sorry to interrupt…” It was Chas. She’d just walked in and looked like she was still processing everything.

 

“It’s alright, I’m sorry for what happened last night.” Robert replied.

 

“When did this happen?” She said as she pointed between the two of them.

 

“Not long after we first met.”

 

“Right, well then, are you planning on staying here with us or…”

 

“Mum,” Aaron shook his head at her.

 

“What? I’m only asking.”

 

“We haven’t discussed anything yet.”

 

“Ok, well when you’ve discussed can you fill me in.” Chas stood up and went back through to the bar to finish dealing with her deliveries.

 

“Where _are_ you planning on staying?” Aaron asked.

 

“I actually hadn’t thought about it, I was hoping I could stay here for a bit. If that’s alright with you? If not I’m sure…”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

They smiled at each other and got back to their breakfasts.

 

*****

 

_Oh, honey I'll come get my things, but I can't let go_

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

 

Aaron pulled up outside the front doors of Home Farm, Robert got out of the car and headed to the front door. Unsure whether to knock or let himself in. He went with knocking.

 

“What do you want?” Lawrence answered the door.

 

“I’ve come to get my stuff.”

 

“I will drop it off to you another time.”

 

“I’d like to collect it now thanks.”

 

“It’s okay Dad,” Chrissie came from around the corner.

 

“Thanks,” Robert said to Chrissie.

 

He headed to his bedroom, or rather his old bedroom. He found his suitcase in the wardrobe and started packing his stuff away. He heard the bedroom door creak and turned his head, Chrissie walked into the room. Her eyes were red with tears.

 

“I just don’t get what happened Robert.”

 

“I love him.”

 

Chrissie wiped tears away as they fell from her eyes. “And you don’t love me.”

 

Robert sighed, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why did you marry me?”

 

Robert shrugged, “I was lying to myself, I wasn’t ready to be who I really am.”

 

Chrissie nodded, “well if there’s anything good to come out of this then at least you’re no longer lying to yourself.”

 

“I never meant for any of this to happen, when I met Aaron I wasn’t expecting these feelings.”

 

Chrissie left him to it.

 

_Yes, honey I'll come get my things, but I can't let go_

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

_Oh, I wish I could get my things and just let go_

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

 

Aaron was waiting in his car for about 15 minutes before Robert came out with a suitcase in hand.

 

“Is that all you’ve got?”

 

“The majority of my stuff is up at wylies, we can head up there next.”

 

*****

 

It was 3 months later, Aaron and Robert were looking at houses online to rent.

 

“We need somewhere bigger,” Robert said as he dismissed the 2 bed village terraced.

 

“We can’t afford somewhere bigger.” Aaron clicked on the next one. “Here, there’s a 3rd bedroom in this one.”

 

“Yeah, but you can’t fit an actual bed in there. Unless it’s a dog bed. Next.”

 

Aaron clicked on the next one, this was it. This was the one. He had that feeling, that green light flashing in his head. He looked at Robert, expecting him to dismiss it but was greeted by a smile.

 

“Let’s get a viewing.” Robert leaned over and kissed Aaron. 

 

Aaron knew that this was what he'd been waiting all his life for. Finally, he was happy.

 

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

 

 

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

 

 

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

 

 

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

 

 

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_

 

 

_I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it_


End file.
